Easter Party Emergency
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Two Shot, 2nd part is M-rated / Lucy is summoned by the Magic Council as there is an emergency at their Easter party. Yet, she never expects to be hired as an Easter Bunny, nor does she expect to catch an interest of one of the high rank wizards there.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FT.**

* * *

 **This is (will be) a Two Shot I just thought of. Everything happens before the Tower of Heaven arc, also, the "tradition" is totally made up ;)**

 **Not proofread yet, not at all. So sorry for any mistakes, they may happen.**

 **Enjoy and happy Easter!**

* * *

In disbelief, Lucy stares at herself in the mirror. Her face is twisted in dismay, cheeks colored in red from shame.

She cannot believe it is happening.

The day before, Master Makarov came to her and asked for a few minutes alone. Curious, the Celestial Spirit mage followed him to his office. She suspected that it was about a mission he had for her, thus, she asked him directly about it.

Indeed, Makarov told her about an emergency at the Council's Easter party. It caught her attention. The Council, needing her of all the mages at Fairy Tail? The Master explained it was a delicate matter and she had been asked for by the top members. Feeling herself swell with pride, Lucy reassured him she was ready to leave at any time and serve the powerful mages at the Magic Council if they wished for it. Makarov grinned at her and patted her head, full of appreciation.

Two hours later, Lucy was on her way to Era.

And now, she huffs and blushes more. How foolish of her, to come right away without even asking _what_ is that she is needed for.

Because, right after her arrival, she was picked up by no other but Ultear Milkovich who greeted her and teleported to the Magic Council's building with herself. The room she was brought to was spacious, it contained a bed, a closet, and another room; a bathroom, she suspected. There, to her amazement, Lucy was handed a towel and a package, and told to bathe.

Therefore, deciding not to question it just yet, she followed the instructions. However, when she stepped out of the tube and unwrapped the package, her eyes widened at the sight of an extremely revealing red bunny costume with ears and a tail. _What on Earthland is that?!_ She mentally cried, but, not being able to find her own clothes and not wanting to parade around naked, at least completely, she wore it.

Then, she stepped to the mirror.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Lucy asks herself, her shoulders slumped. She looks like a Go-Go club girl, that is for sure. "A mission, my ass…"

"Well, not that I can tell, but I think your ass looks just fine." A voice says and Lucy spins on her heels, facing the woman.

"Miss Ultear!" She exclaims in offence. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, come on. You're quite smart, I'm being told." The brunette rolls her eyes and looks her up and down. "Our Easter Bunny couldn't make it, so the Council arranged a perfect substitute for tonight's party. I am sure you'll be to their liking."

"So why make the whole mission a fraud?" Lucy frowns and crosses her arms. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Do you truly believe Makarov would have let you come if he had known what for?"

The blonde muses, then shakes her head. "I don't know, but knowing how big of a pervert he is himself…"

"I doubt he would have." Ultear finishes her sentence and smirks. "Now, you still have an hour. Do your make up and just play your part. You are to stroll around the people, offer them chocolate treats from the basked I left at your bed, and be _nice_ to everyone. Doesn't sound too complicated, does it?"

"I know how it works, I used to be a party bunny before…" The blonde admits, feeling defeated. "Still, I wish you told me before."

"Surprise, I guess?" Ultear waves her hand and cracks a more sincere smile. "I hope you'll have fun. It's not everyday that a commoner gets invited to a party like this."

Lucy's head shots up and she stares at the woman in disbelief. So, she doesn't know…? Suddenly, the blonde grins and chuckles. "Oh, I know alright."

"Did I miss something?" The brunette raises her brows.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Lucy shakes her head again and sighs. "Fine. I suppose it'll be quite a party."

"Probably."

Ultear seems to be deep in thought, considering what she heard from the Fairy Tail mage. Lucy bits her lip, regretting opening her big mouth and seeding a suspicious thought in the woman's head.

"Um, okay. Do you mind? I need to do the make up and get ready…" She states gently.

"Oh, not at all. Go ahead. I need to go and help Master Siegrain with something anyway. Thus…" Ultear smirks and exits the bathroom, saying: "Later, and good luck!"

Alone again, Lucy exhales and grimaces; she is going to kill Makarov for setting her up. Damn old perv, he had to know what she was needed for! But then, the promised payment will cover her rent for the next five months… _Shoot. Maybe it'll be worthy at the end. I hope nothing happens and everyone behaves well. It's a high society party, after all_.

* * *

Oh, how wrong she was.

Straight away, she can see that the high society rank is just an impression of the common people who admire the Magic Council, yet, is blissfully oblivious to their true nature. The members are dressed nicely, she has to admit, but their behavior is simply disgusting and impolite.

Therefore, after a few hours of slaps in the butt and listening to dirty comments of the elderly mages, Lucy hides in a small gap between the window and the column, effectively invisible for just anyone. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and enjoys a moment of relief.

Yet, it does not last long.

"Oh? The bunny's hiding from the hounds, I see."

Her head snaps in the direction of the voice. And her breath catches in her throat. Lucy did not see the man anywhere before… And what a sight he is. He is a tall, handsome man, his hair blue. The brown eyes looking at her with a spark of mischief are mysterious yet appealing; his face is adorned in a red tattoo over his right eye and his lips are bent in a smirk. She immediately feels attracted to the stranger, although her mind tells her to be cautious. Like, very cautious. She can feel he means trouble.

But who the hell listens to their sanity at a moment like that?

"I just… Needed a breath of fresh air. The window here is open." Lucy states simply, tilting her head to the side coquettishly. "I was not aware I was visible here."

"Some just know where to look." The man shrugs. "Besides, I hope you are aware of that those men are children not too deep within. I believe it would only appeal to them if they were to hunt for the Easter Bunny, not the eggs. You can imagine the prize."

Lucy shivers from genuine disgust. He is right, how come she has not realized it earlier? "Holy— Um, I mean, right. Thank you for the warning. I guess I should be going, then…"

Ignoring her heart protesting, Lucy starts to walk away. Yet, the woman is stopped by his hand catching her wrist gently. She does not turn to him, nor does he seem to expect her to. Then, he throws a question casually, his voice deep:

"Oh? And do I not get the prize from the Bunny for being so heroic?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"There is another tradition, you know." The man says and comes closer her, his fingers gently sliding up her arm. "Do you know what does a bunny symbolize?"

"U-um, gentleness…" Lucy swallows her saliva forcefully and frowns. "Obedience. Energy. And fertility, if I am not mistaken."

"Very good." His brown eyes flash. "And _bunny kisses_ did not come from thin air. It is believed that if one catches an Easter Bunny…" He bows down to her a little, his breath now moving her hair around her right ear to which he is whispering. "And obtains a kiss, he is going to be blessed with a good, gentle, and big family."

"I-I had no idea…" Lucy stammered, startled by his proximity and his seductive voice.

"Well then, will I get the traditional kiss?"

 _Holy shit_. The hot man wants to make out with her, and there she is, dressed in a bunny costume—which is humiliating in itself—and acting as shy as never before. Her blush deepens and Lucy feels herself growing confused. Where is her confidence now? The truth is, she would _love to_ give him a kiss, yet, her reason tells her that is the worst idea she has had in a very long time.

Thus, Lucy protests weakly. "B-but! We are in the open. If the other see you kissing me, can you _imagine_ what would happen!?"

"Believe me, no one can see us anymore." He growls into her ear, sending shivers down her skin. She fails to notice his sight sliding down to her cleavage, which was now heaving and her skin was covered in goosebumps. "I've taken care of that."

"But I don't know you at all." She whispers, taking a sniff.

Another mistake; he smells divine.

"No need to think about that too much…" The man's arm moves around her waist, bringing her just millimeters closer. "Besides, I really want to kiss you."

His body sends warmth through his clothes and she involuntarily shivers, fully aware of that he has noticed. He smirks again and licks his lips; her eyes follow his tongue sliding on his mouth and Lucy finds herself licking her lips, too. _Oh, damn it all, what could go wrong?_ So, not thinking much more, the woman nods. Next, she angles her head up and, climbing on her toes, she joins their mouths.

Immediately, the man reciprocates and begins a hard, if not a brutal kiss. His hands automatically go into her hair and Lucy embraces his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss is heated and needy, full of lust and possession, full of unsaid emotions. The carnality of it makes Lucy moan and open her mouth so that his tongue can slide in and explore her cavern. At some point, she catches it and sucks on it, making the man grunt in appreciation.

His smell is intoxicating, her mind becomes dizzy. She does not care they are in a room full of people, she only cares about his eager mouth and the amazing, liberating feeling he inducts into her while they kiss. Her soul is trembling with joy and impatience, and Lucy has little doubt as to how it may end.

The man's hands move lower and finally cup her ass, fondling it. The Fairy Tail mage gasps and bites his lower lip, earning a low moan from the man. She is about to pull on his hair; moreover, she feels him leading her under a wall when—

"Master Siegrain?"

Suddenly, he jumps away from her and brushes his hair back on his head in attempt to collect himself and not appear shaken. Lucy is, of course, no better, her panting, her ruffled hair and lipstick a clear indication of what was happening between the two. She blushes hard when she realizes the woman who asks for the man is Ultear Milkovich. Ultear wearing a smirk, to top it all.

"Ultear." His deep voice is stern, his eyes squinted. "What is it?"

"Master Siegrain, there is a Crocus representative waiting for your arrival. He wishes to discuss some business with you."

"Does the guest realize that it is Easter?" He sighs, grimacing. "I do not wish to work during the festivities."

"I completely understand. Yet, he requires you tell him that." The woman shrugs.

"Fine." Siegrain— _what a mysterious name_ , thinks Lucy—spares her one last look and nods at her. "Till later, bunny girl."

Lucy crosses her arms and huffs. "No way you're calling me a bunny girl. I'm Lucy."

The man seems to freeze, but then he chuckles sexily and smirks. "I know."

And he is gone.

Before she can do anything, Lucy hears a giggle. Her head snaps at Ultear, who is hiding her mouth behind her palm. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The woman grins. "So, how's the party?"

Lucy raises her head, deep blush of embarrassment covering her skin. So, she saw them kissing. _What a cheek she is!_ All in all, Lucy musters her courage and dignity up and answers calmly: "Quite tedious, I must say." And then she walks away, leaving a laughing Ultear behind.

Her eyes roll along the chamber, but Siegrain is nowhere to be seen; wondering whether she will see him again at all, Lucy sighs and rejoins the party, still serving as the bunny.

* * *

 **The second part coming tomorrow or the day after, depends on how much my guests will tire me :D**

 **Share your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. I wrote most of it when I was supposed to, but then the inspiration flew away and I was left with a halfway done thing – didn't like it one bit…! Also, I should proofread it at the very least, but I'm so sick of rereading it :D it has to wait.**

 **Thank you for all the favs and follows and love, I adore you!**

* * *

 **If you're under 18 y/o, you shouldn't be here—but, oh, come on. I don't believe you'd leave. So, whoever you are, enjoy!**

* * *

The clock strikes 2am, which Lucy accepts with genuine relief; it means an official end of the damn party. The Chairman regales the gathered people with a tedious speech and the crowd starts to thin out, leaving only the cleaning staff, the workers, and a few members of the Council in the room.

Noting that she is not needed anymore, the woman starts towards her room, musing.

All in all, she did not see Siegrain Whatever-His-Surname-Is anymore, leaving her quite distressed. After the steamy kiss, she half-expected him to find his way back to her, or at least create an opportunity to reach her again… However, there was no sign of him. Lucy hums with irritation. Yes, she _did_ kiss a complete stranger. And yes, she wants to have another encounter with him, even though she knows something is off about him. The man oozes with trouble, and Kami knows she does not need any more of it, and yet…

Lucy sighs, her expression becoming softer.

And yet the temptation is so strong…

In the meantime, the blonde reaches her room and enters it, not locking the door after herself. She immediately rids herself of the bunny costume and, just in her underwear, goes to the bathroom to have a shower, feeling rather dirty after all those people touching her. _No manners at all, don't they know a worker like that has their rights, too?_ Nonetheless, with the first drops of the steaming water, Lucy relaxes and allows her mind to wander freely.

Soon enough, her thoughts take a dangerous turn. While the pouring water is caressing her skin, she catches herself wondering just how Siegrain's lips would mold against her neck. Lucy tilts her head, letting the droplets change their path. Why did she deny herself the pleasure of being with a man for so long, she has no idea. Now it backfires; not only does she fantasize about a stranger in a shower, but also becomes more and more bothered by her desire. _Oh, why didn't he find me!_ The woman shifts from one leg to another to relieve some tension in her abdomen, but it does not seem to work. _Crap._ If only, it makes it even worse.

"Time to get the hell out of here and go to sleep like a good girl should." She grunts and, after one last rinse, she turns the water off and steps out, wrapping herself in a towel. Unfortunately, the touch of the rough fabric on her bare skin only makes Lucy shiver and she curses, feeling her body react to it.

Now, she becomes annoyed. Has she really no power over her own mind? Apparently, the celibate she has been living in was not a good idea at all. Oh, what she would give to do something about it…

But no. No way, there is nothing she can do. Thus, she walks back to the room and changes in her pajamas: half-thigh length shorts and a crop top. Ignoring her traitorous mind, Lucy extracts a hairbrush, then walks to the closet and starts to comb her hair, trying not to think about the mysterious yet so appealing Master Siegrain.

In her state, she does not seem to realize there is someone knocking at the door. When the sound repeats, she budges and turns her head towards the entrance with ire. Who could possibly be bothering her a this hour?!

"Come in." She calls nonetheless, expecting to see Ultear with her smirking face and sharp humor. And, possibly, the promised money. That way, she will be on her way at dawn.

However, she takes a quick breath in when the person walking in turns out to be dressed in a dark, well-fitting T-shirt, blue pants, and a devious smile on his tattooed face. Lucy can feel her lips stretch in a sincere smile when she eyes him up and down, from his more laid back attire to his ruffled blue hair.

"Master Siegrain, what a surprise." The blonde says unsurely, her hands shaking slightly. She curses in her mind; she is definitely _too_ attracted to him.

"Is it really?" The man raises a brow at her, closing the door after himself.

Lucy bits her lip; he is somewhat right, she _was_ hoping to see him again, although she was not sure he would find her up until now. Should she admit it? After all, he may not want anything more from her… _But he came here, to her room, of all places. He_ does _want it, too._ So, making up her mind, the woman shakes her head slowly, still brushing her hair at a slow pace. "No, not really."

Siegrain's smile widens. "I thought so. May I sit down?"

"Naturally." He moves and sits on her bed, his front turned to her. The Fairy Tail mage's giddiness is difficult to hide, her excitement spreading throughout the woman like a plague. "How can I… help you at this hour?"

The man eyes her slowly, his pupils dilated and focused. His sight makes Lucy shiver, expecting the answer. But he only leans ahead a little and says in a deep voice: "You hold the response to that question."

Lucy opens her mouth, but then closes it. Again, he leaves the situation in her hands. It was the same with the kiss; even though he wanted it as much as she did—or so she believes—, she was the one to make a decision.

Truthfully, it was both comforting and not.

Seeing her musing, Siegrain chuckles and stands up, then shows her with his hand to follow his suit. Lucy does, putting the brush down and observing him carefully. The man starts approaching her, stopping only when their bodies are a centimeter away. She is breathing more heavily than before, her skin tingling from his proximity. _Holy damn_. He smells divine. And he is so handsome. And boy, does the mixture of those features make her giddy. Then, the man hooks his fingers under her chin and lifts her face to have a clear view. Not able to hold his gaze for any longer, she suddenly feels shy and averts her sight, earning a small grunt from him.

"You know, I truly prefer when women know what they want."

"I am not sure it is okay to ask for anything." Lucy whispers.

"I would not be here if the answer were negative."

The woman lifts her brown eyes and stares at him. _What a peculiar man,_ she thinks. Yet, with one sentence he manages to answer all her questions and doubts. She knows that he is in for a ride to hell with her; also, that he is not the one to stay with her, letting her sleep in his embrace after their encounter. Nor is he the gentle type. Which was exactly what entices her most; the fact the blue-haired man was not treating her like a damned china doll was absolutely marvelous—and new. Lucy trembles, again replaying their kiss and wonders whether the next one will be just as sweetly brutal. Sure, she is not into any torture, God help her, but a little letting oneself go is more than desired. Wanting to let herself go _is_ understandable. And Siegrain of the Magic Council was the first man who offered her such a luxury. The first man who is easy to lose herself with, not considering anything but him close to her, his bruising touch, his warmth. She wants it more than anything.

At least the situation is clear now; he also desires it. So, in response to his words, she nods and reaches for his cheek. The man allows it, but stays unresponsive, only his eyes sparkle a little more darkly. In a moment of bravery, Lucy raises her hand and brushes his hair from his right eye just to, right after, climb on her toes to reach his still smirking lips.

Immediately, she moans at the contact. It has been only a few hours, and it happened only once, but she _missed_ the feel, the taste of his intoxicating, rough mouth against hers. Siegrain does not hold back and simply reciprocates with a searing force, his hands reaching the nape of her neck, clenching around it so that she does not escape. He then steps closer and joins their bodies, pulling her flush against his front. The blonde sighs at the feeling. He is already erect; apparently, she was not the only one to fantasize about their encounter. In approval, she catches his bottom lip and bites on it not too gently, making the man hiss.

Suddenly, she feels herself pressed against a cold wall— _when did that happen?!_ —, her legs being lifted in the air; automatically, Lucy wraps them around his waist and bucks her hips against his groin, feeling him growing harder. Her mind explodes when she brushes her aching core against him. That is what she needs; repeating the grind only sends a deep moan from her throat and a ragged exhale from him.

Siegrain's lips are firm and demanding. She loves it beyond belief. His body crushes her into the wall. His hands wander along her sides, bluntly touching every inch of her. Then, he grabs her bottom and squeezes hard. Lucy whimpers and pushes her hips ahead again, desperate for some friction. Without bothering to remove his hold, the man chuckles and forces his tongue into her mouth, synching it with the move of their hips against each other.

By then, Lucy is panting, the pleasure agonizingly sweet. The force of his caresses, if she even chooses to name them as such, will leave her bruised for sure. Yet, she does not care, as long as he—

"Oh, shit! Siegrain, don't stop, please, don't stop!" Lucy cries suddenly, breaking their lip lock and pulling on his hair with force.

The man growls and his mouth descends on her neck, sucking there. "Call me again."

"Siegrain!"

Lucy does not care that he bites her delicate skin on the neck, nor the tingling sensation there and the fact that he licks it off. The only thing she cares about at the moment is the release tumbling down on her. She is so close…!

However, without any warning, everything stops. The man abruptly pulls away, making her scream in irritation and surprise. At the same time, her legs give out under her weight and she collapses on the floor, panting, red, and startled. She glares at the man, who chuckles and smirks devilishly, fixing his hair.

"What the fuck!" Lucy shouts in anger, trying to move. In vain.

"Relax. We will continue in a moment, I assure you. Give me a minute or two." Siegrain says in a hoarse voice, adjusting his pants so that the bulge in them does not bother him as much. "And you will be grateful I stopped now."

"But…" She begins, only to see him dissolving into thin air. She yells out, petrified. "WHAT!"

He just… vanished. Turned into nothing _right in front of her eyes_! Lucy wants to yell.

But there's no point in shouting at no one. Lucy is beyond pissed. What the hell happened?! Why and HOW did he disappear like that? That man, he is insufferable! She knew he was trouble, but allowed him close nonetheless… Oh! How could she be so stupid? The blonde shifted and grimaced. Leaving her like that, so close to her release…

Unforgivable.

Having no other choice, Lucy braces her hands on the wall and somehow stands up, balancing on her still wobbly legs. "That bastard…" She strolls slowly to her bed and collapses on it, heaving.

She has not been so mad ever since Natsu lost the award money to reparations of the town when he went overbroad for the first time. Now, she is simply furious. What was he thinking? If he had no intention of finishing his business here, why did he even bother to come?

But something clicks in her mind. He _did_ say he was coming back soon. And just a moment, the mysterious dissolving in the thin air means he was a—

"A corporal thought projection!" Lucy exclaims, shocked. "But why!"

"Since we tend to move around Era like that. It is a matter of security, really." Siegrain's voice answers her angry question and her head snaps in his direction. He is already closing the door behind him, turning the key in the lock. Then, he leans against the wall and crosses his arms with a devious smirk. "Besides, I thought I would check if you were as willing as at the party. Then, if needed, I would come in person."

"Well, isn't that a dirty trick." She seethed, sitting up and folding her arms.

"Won't you appreciate it more if I were the one to fuck you, not just my personified thoughts?" He raised his brows, visibly amused.

She ignores the pang of lust and the throb in her abdomen.

"Oh, how considerate of you. Do you expect me to be thankful?"

"Not yet." Siegrain pushes himself off the wall and comes closer. "But after what I'll do to you… Who knows."

Lucy observes how he bows so that he can brace his hands on the bed in front of her. Involuntarily, her eyes drift to his arms and shoulders, admiring the firm muscles. As a result, she is forced to bite her lip and swallow forcefully. Then, she closes her eyes. _I'm pathetic._

Yet, the next moment when she feels his hand grab her hair and pull powerfully makes her forget about hesitation. But he does not kiss her. She can feel his breath enfold her lips and she inhales deeply in anticipation.

"Open your eyes." He whispers and she cannot help but comply, his voice velvety. "Forget about the world. Forget everything and everyone. Just let go."

Lucy stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Those… Those were the words she told herself a while ago. And, somehow, he knew how to move something within her.

She moves rapidly. It does not matter that she behaves like a bitch in the heat. Right now, nothing else matters. Lucy crashes her mouth over his and surrenders to his demanding pace. In response, Siegrain makes a sound which she can take as a laugh, but ignores it. No more waiting, he made her wait long enough with the disappearance.

Well, except for one more question.

"Contra….ceptive…?" She manages to utter between deep kisses exchanged between them.

"Already taken care of." He growls and seals her mouth with his, indicating he does not want her talking anymore.

Determined to undress him fast, the woman grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls up, breaking the kiss only to take the cloth off him in a matter of seconds. He allows her gaze to slide around his naked torso, admiring him, then pushes her backwards before she has a chance to touch him. Lucy protests, but Siegrain has none of it; he rips the crop top on her in two and pushes her thighs apart—just to position himself between them. She moves under him, impatient, but then he kisses her neck. Lucy groans when the man bites her and drags forceful, open-mouthed kisses towards her breasts. She digs her fingers into his shoulders and arches her back, seeking contact.

But then she cries when he bites on her nipple, at the same time pulling on the other one. The pain and pleasure mix and Lucy scratches his bare skin, delighted. She rotates her hips and bumps into his groin, making him growl. His touch on her chest becomes even more vigorous and she feels tears coming to her eyes. However, she cannot do much in that position since he is crushing her with his body.

And, once more, he stops without a word. Yet, that time she catches a hint and, with a smirk, pushes the man off herself. When he lands on his back, she moves to straddle him. Siegrain snorts and admires the view in front of his eyes. Lucy brushes her hands over her bare breasts and slides them down her body to reach his chest. The dig of her nails is a little too hard, the caresses she offers a little too violent, but it seems to turn him on.

So, not lingering too long at his upper part, the Fairy Tail mage makes a smug face and lifts her hips to undo the zipper of his trousers. Satisfied with the change of his breath—and the look in his eyes, she reaches in without pulling the fabric down. Siegrain hums lowly, his eyes sparkling dangerously, promising a payback. But she is not scared, no. Even more excited, if anything. And she intends to show him that.

So, her slim fingers wrap around his shaft and pump with force. She is watching his face attentively; the man grimaces in pleasure and swears when she squeezes him. Lucy works on him with precision, oozing confidence. Swiftly, she slides lower and tugs at the fabric. Once it is below his groin, she swallows him, sucking hard. Siegrain grunts, loving the roughness.

"Enough." Soon, he commands heavily and pulls her off himself. Lucy sends him an offended glare, making him chuckle. "Oh, believe me. You were great. But I have something else planned."

"Planned?" The woman rasps.

He does not reply. Instead, he brings her on himself, offering a searing kiss. His hands slide under her shorts. He ranks his nails on her buttocks and locates a thong. The discovery made, Siegrain chuckles, pulling on it. Suddenly, he pulls the strings up as much as the material lets him; Lucy cries and arches her back, not expecting the friction. The material is encroaching into her most desired parts, both sweetly and painfully. Her hips make a grind on their own. Siegrain laughs shortly and uses the thong to pull her whole form up on his body.

"Although I like the undergarment, I'm afraid you need to take it off." He rasps.

"Take it the hell off!" Lucy moans.

Immediately, he tears it in two and pulls it out of her shorts, then yanks the remaining fabric down, sparing it the fate of the thong. Then, Siegrain rolls them over, ending up hovering above her. He kicks his pants and boxers off and freezes; his dark eyes inspect the woman intently.

Under his scrutiny, Lucy takes a chance and glances at his stiff cock, now in its full glory. He is standing straight, almost red from arousal, reaching his navel, begging for attention. She whimpers; anticipation consuming her, her mind goes blank. The only thing she can focus on are the next minutes and the pleasure which will pierce through her.

When he still does not move, the impatient woman huffs and takes a hold of his pride. She sits up and attaches her opened mouth to the place right behind his ear. Siegrain moans low and thrusts into her hand. She smirks and applies more pressure, her intention to provoke him.

Surprisingly, it works; after several pumps, the Magic Council mage pushes her hand away. He parts her legs even more and lowers his groin, drenching himself in her fluids. The woman grunts appreciatively. At that, Siegrain hums with approval.

"Good, you're so wet for me." Lucy shivers, his voice caressing her in a way she cannot explain… But she loves it. "Can you feel how hard you make me, little bunny?"

"Sieg… I _need_ you…"

He exhales, his breath ragged. "Will you clench on me? Will you milk me like I expect you to? Will you be a good girl and do what I say?"

"I don't want to be good with you." Lucy replies honestly, making pauses for a deep moan when his head slides up and down her clit.

"So what do you want?"

"You. To fuck. Me." She gasps under his ministrations. She notices the way his member twitches between her lips, his reaction more than clear; he liked what she said. The woman licks her lips provocatively.

That is a limit to him. Siegrain swears and slams into her without any warning. In reaction, Lucy cries and digs her nails into his back, trying to control the sensations within her body. He does not wait for her to stretch and sets a moderate but wild, almost feral pace. His face is twisted in pleasure. His hands hold her hips in a bruising clench. When the woman starts plowing his back with her nails, Siegrain barely maintains control. Thus, he leans ahead and bites her ear while riding her.

Meanwhile, she feels amazing. Each powerful stroke has a different angle; Lucy has never experienced anything like this. Her nails surely leave deep scratches on his back, if not bloody when he does her right, but neither cares. The euphoria, the lust, the power of it all are literally emanating out of her, exciting the man. His cock is penetrating her deep and hard and amazingly and madly. Her vocalized delight is edging him on, she knows, and she wraps her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles in a lock. The angle changes again, and that time Siegrain almost yells in rapture.

Suddenly, Lucy feels him pulling out. Snapping out of her daze, she protests and tries to hold her legs around him, but he forces them open and flips her around with incredible strength. The woman has no time to react. Having positioned her on her all fours, her hips higher than her head, Siegrain spanks her. Hard. The blonde exclaims, surprised. Not waiting for her to finish, the man bows down, entering her with his tongue. Lucy cries again and grounds on his face. His fingers started rolling and pinching her little bud of nerves. In no time, the woman is shaking violently.

"Fuck! Sieg!" She shouts, convulsing uncontrollably when he keeps massaging her tender folds. Her vision went white and she came, stiffening.

Then everything happens in a blink of an eye. Siegrain disappears from under her and enters her again with his raging member during the aftershocks of her orgasm. Instinctively, Lucy clenches around him and pushes her hips backward to meet his in a push. They both moan.

This last round is fast and hard and messy, but then the blunet changes their positions again, back to the starting point. Now on display, Lucy feels exposed, but also extremely curious as to what kind of face he will make when he comes undone. She sees sweat rolling down his torso, his skin flushed and his breath short. He is so sexy… And determined to bring himself to completion, too.

So, with new fervor, he fucks her vigorously, repeatedly hitting her G-spot. Lucy reaches out and catches his ass, helping him with the thrusts. Finally, he starts to shake and lose the tempo.

"Won't be long." He growls in warning. "Little bunny… Lucy… Come with me."

It is the first time he has called her name. It sends shivers down her whole being and she whimpers: "S-Siegrain—"

She is so close, again, and this time wants him to join her in the ecstasy.

"Jellal."

He almost spits it, almost automatically. Lucy registers him saying something, but hardly understands. Did he say a name? What name? _Whose_ name? Thus, she asks breathlessly:

"W-what?"

The man does not even hesitate and repeats. "Jellal. My name…"

He clearly holds himself until she complies and uses it. There is no time to argue, her climax coming like a wave at her again, so she shouts at the top of her lungs. "JELLAL!"

Upon hearing his given name screamed in ecstasy, he growls himself and cums, too, riding their orgasms till the very end.

Even after he collapsed next to her and they evened their breaths, Lucy still sees stars. Her lips are stretched in a broad, satisfied grin. It was everything she hoped it to be. Everything.

The silence goes on and she becomes to feel obliged to say something. After all, she has no idea what he it thinking about nor whether he even liked the sex or not.

"So," The woman clears her throat gently. "Jellal, huh? Also a security matter?"

He is quiet for several seconds, then shifts. "Yes."

"I like it." She blurts out and rolls on her side, bracing her head on a bent arm. Lucy looks at him, but he observes the ceiling. "It sounds… manly."

Jellal huffs. " _Manly_? Personally, I think Siegrain sounds more rough."

"Well," She giggles and lays her head down closing her eyes. "Now I distinguish a Siegrain who's a tease and doesn't finish his business…" The man spits, making her open her eyes; he glances at her, his eyebrows cocked in anticipation. "And a Jellal who does it oh so well."

"Satisfied, I take it?" Jellal smirks.

"Oh yes. Aren't you?" Lucy bites her lip and says gently. The man chuckles and replies with a nod of appreciation, which makes her blush. Again, she closes her eyes, the tiredness taking over. She manages to utter, though: "I feel I need to say… Um. Thank you."

And, with that, she falls asleep and does not hear his answer anymore.

* * *

In the morning, as she predicted, she finds herself alone. The cold spot on the bed means Jellal did not spend the night there and walked out as soon as she was asleep. Lucy stretches and sighs happily; even though he is gone, she does not regret anything. It was just a one night stand from the very beginning, after all.

The woman spends another hour in the bed, then decides to move to the bathroom and take a very needed shower. However, when she sits up and tries to stand, she emits a cry; her limbs go limp and she collapses on the bed again. With a moan, she grimaces at the pain pulsating throughout her. No way…

"Regrets? Hell yeah." Lucy grunts and rolls over on her belly. "Damn, everything _hurts_! I hope his back is giving him real _hell_."

A few minutes later, she decides that, since no one is throwing her out yet, maybe it will be alright for her to stay in bed for a few hours longer.

* * *

 **The end:)**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **Share your thoughts? :)**


End file.
